Encuentros
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Por un accidente con una Garganta, Ulquiorra Cifer y Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques terminan en el archipiélago Sabaody justo después del combate de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law contra Bartholomew Kuma. A Kid no le sienta bien que los interrumpan en una situación tan interesante. Kid x Law Grimmjow x Ulquiorra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dad gracias de que ni One Piece ni Bleach me pertenezcan, sino podríais temblar de miedo.

El fic se sitúa en Bleach antes del secuestro de Orihime, y en One Piece durante la primera visita a Sabaody, suponiendo que Kizaru tarda un pelín más en llegar al archipiélago.

* * *

**Encuentros**

Trafalgar Law hizo desaparecer el círculo que actuaba como base de su poder y volvió a enfundar la nodachi. No muy lejos de él, Eustass Kid dejó caer al suelo todos los objetos metálicos que había atraído para envolver su brazo durante el combate. A pesar de las constantes interferencias de Kid y su tripulación, Law se sentía satisfecho por haber derrotado al Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.

Calculaba que debía quedar una media hora antes de la llegada de Kizaru al archipiélago, según les había oído decir a los marines, para eliminar a aquellos que habían atacado a los Tenryuubito. Y a ellos, los marines no distinguían.

Law decidió que tenía tiempo de validar una teoría antes de marcharse de allí.

-Bepo.- Llamó, y enseguida el oso polar se levantó de donde se había dejado caer y se puso atento.- Id yendo a preparar el submarino, yo iré enseguida.

-Aye, aye, captain.- Respondió Bepo, aprovechando la situación para darles órdenes a los demás miembros de la tripulación mientras se marchaban.

-Killer, id vosotros también a preparar el barco.- Escuchó ordenar a Kid, y sonrió para sí al pensar que las posibilidades de que su teoría fuese cierta iban en aumento.

Pronto los dos capitanes se quedaron solos junto al Shichibukai caído.

-Bueno, Eustass-ya, ha sido un placer conocerte.- Dijo Law, sin perder la sonrisa que ya había comprobado que irritaba a Kid, y girándose como si fuese a examinar a Kuma.

-Un placer mis cojones, ¿qué ha sido todo ese jueguecito?- Exigió saber Kid, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia el moreno.

-Te aseguro que no sé de qué me estás hablando, Eustass-ya.- Respondió Law, dando un paso hacia delante y entrando en el espacio personal del otro pirata para demostrarle que no lo intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hablo de las miradas que no dejas de echarme, imbécil.- Le espetó Kid, inclinándose hacia delante y quedando nariz con nariz con Law.

-Ah, eso. Ahora te lo explico.- Law se echó hacia delante, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para atrapar los labios de un impactado Kid con los suyos propios.

* * *

-Esto no pinta bien, demos media vuelta.- Se quejó por enésima vez Grimmjow.

-Nuestra misión es ir a investigar la ciudad que Aizen-sama nos ha encargado, sexta.- Dijo monótonamente Ulquiorra, caminando delante del otro Espada.

-Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama… Cambia el disco, ¿quieres? Y deja de llamarme sexta, emospada.

-Te agradecería que dejases de comportarte como un humano en desarrollo, _sexta._

-¡Jode, Ulquiorra, esto es ridículo! Llevamos casi una puta hora en la Garganta, deberíamos haber llegado hace rato. ¿Le estamos dando la vuelta al jodido planeta o qué?

-No lo sé, Grimmjow, pero Aizen-sama nos ha dado unas órdenes, y no sería de su agrado que las incumpliéramos solamente porque el viaje a través de la Garganta está resultando más largo que de costumbre.

-Claro, no queremos que _Aizen-sama_ se cabree, ¿no?- Se burló Grimmjow.

-No sería agradable, no. Y ahora debo pedirte que desistas en tus quejas o me veré obligado a poner fin a nuestras actividades nocturnas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Ya hemos llegado.- Anunció Ulquiorra, justo cuando la Garganta se abría para dar paso a su destino.

No fue hasta que hubieron salido que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en la ciudad que había sido su destino. Por no estar, no parecían estar en ninguna ciudad. O en algún lugar identificable, si nos ponemos quisquillosos.

-¿Pero qué coño es este sitio?- Fue lo primero que dijo Grimmjow al fijarse en su alrededor, en los enormes árboles numerados que se veían por todas partes y las extrañas burbujas que se elevaban desde el suelo.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.- Ordenó Ulquiorra, comenzando a caminar hacia uno de aquellos árboles.

Grimmjow se fijó en la dirección en la que el otro iba y vio que allí había dos hombres, uno pelirrojo con aparentes problemas para combinar colores reteniendo a un moreno con un gorro bastante ridículo contra un árbol. Aunque, a juzgar por cómo rodeaba al pelirrojo con brazos y piernas mientras este lo besaba, no parecía importarle mucho que su espalda estuviese siendo aplastada contra el tronco del árbol.

_Qué suerte tienen algunos._ Pensó Grimmjow amargamente, mirando a su compañero y recordando su última amenaza.

Iba a recordarle a Ulquiorra que los humanos no podían verlos cuando se percató del monstruoso poder, perfectamente equiparable a los Espadas, que parecía emanar de aquellos dos, no exactamente reiatsu pero con un poco de suerte significaría que podían verlos.

* * *

Kid había conseguido hacerse con el cierre del pantalón de Law cuando se percató de unos pasos. Pasos que se acercaban hacia allí. Asqueado, se apartó del otro pirata con la sana intención de reducir a una masa inidentificable en el suelo a quienquiera que hubiese tenido los cojones para interrumpir a dos de los supernovas con peor reputación cuando estaban tan claramente ocupados.

Lo que vio lo hizo quedarse quieto.

Quienes se acercaban eran dos hombres, si es que realmente se les podía llamar así: uno era bajito, de pelo negro, pálido hasta adquirir un tono insalubre, con unos extraños tatuajes cayéndole por las mejillas y un extraño medio casco en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza; el otro hombre era alto, probablemente tanto como el propio Kid, con el pelo de color azul eléctrico, un trozo de lo que parecía una máscara en el lado derecho de la mandíbula y un _agujero _atravesándole el pecho.

-Interesante.- Con esa declaración de Law, las posibilidades de seguir con lo que estaban se evaporaron y el humor de Kid empeoró considerablemente.

-¿Qué cojones queréis?- Prácticamente gruñó Kid, preparándose para atacar a la mínima y asegurándose de liberar el aura más amenazadora posible.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Law colocarse bien la ropa y sus ganas de descuartizar a alguien aumentaron.

Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos hombres pareció intimidado y el más bajo respondió, en un tono bastante monótono e insolente en opinión de Kid:

-Indicaciones.

Por un momento el silencio se apoderó de aquella zona de Sabaody y Kid podría jurar que Law se estaba riendo por lo bajo, el muy capullo.

-_Indicaciones._ Nos habéis interrumpido por unas jodidas indicaciones.

-Eso mismo.- Respondió el moreno.

En ese momento Kid decidió que si se había quedado sin sexo pasaría a la segunda mejor opción y se metería en una batalla sangrienta. Algo en esos dos le decía que no eran moco de pavo y el de pelo azul parecía de tan mal humor como él, no sería difícil de conseguir.

-¿Tantas ganas tenéis de morir, capullos?

El cebo funcionó perfectamente a juzgar por la reacción del más alto. ¿Eso había sido un siseo?

-¿Es que vas a intentar algo, niñato?

-Como si fuese a costarme cargarme a un par de bichos de circo como vosotros.

* * *

En opinión de Ulquiorra, la situación que podría haberse solucionado con un par de aclaraciones de dónde estaban escaló rápidamente a proporciones ridículas. Por supuesto que entendía la frustración que podía sentir alguien al ser interrumpido en pleno acto sexual, pero la reacción de aquel hombre había sido desproporcionada. Y Grimmjow, siendo la bestia salvaje que era, se lanzó ante la oportunidad de un desafío.

Al parecer el pelirrojo les tenía bastante aprecio a sus extraños pantalones, a juzgar por la reacción que tuvo cuando Grimmjow los utilizó para insultarlo. El otro Espada apenas logró esquivar la avalancha de objetos metálicos que pulverizó el suelo donde había estado segundos atrás.

-¡¿Eso es todo, criajo?!- Gritó Grimmjow, abalanzándose sobre el hombre de la forma que indicaba que iba a atravesarle el estómago.

Unos pasos lo alertaron del segundo hombre acercándose a él. Se giró y vio que llevaba una enorme espada sujeta en una mano y que parecía extremadamente divertido con la situación.

-Parece que van para largo, ¿nos sentamos?- Ofreció, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacía una de las raíces de aquel enorme árbol.

Ulquiorra volvió la vista a la pelea justo a tiempo para ver al pelirrojo bloqueando un cero y confirmando su sospecha de que, por mucho que Ulquiorra fuese más fuerte que Grimmjow, requeriría un gran esfuerzo separarlos, y asintió ante la sugerencia del otro moreno. Sería más fácil, y probablemente rápido, esperar a que uno matase al otro o al menos lo hiriera lo suficiente para intervenir.

Una vez sentados, el otro hombre decidió presentarse:

-Trafalgar Law. El desequilibrado de allí es Eustass Kid.

-Ulquiorra Cifer. El gato rabioso es Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.

Ulquiorra pensó distraídamente que Grimmjow debía estar divirtiéndose si no le había lanzado un cero por llamarlo gato.

* * *

Apenas pasaron unos minutos antes de que Szayel Aporro Granz se percatase de que algo no estaba bien en la Garganta por la que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se habían marchado. Cuando le explicó a Aizen-sama el problema, esperando que al shinigami le diese igual, se sorprendió cuando este ordenó que fueran a buscarlos.

Una hora de camino por una aburrida Garganta después, Gin Ichimaru fue recibido por un extraño paisaje al que no prestó demasiada atención, su vista atraída por el caos causado en dicho paisaje como consecuencia de la pelea entre Grimmjow y un extraño hombre pelirrojo, ambos riéndose como posesos mientras trataban de matarse el uno al otro.

Después de que una pesada rama gigante del tamaño de un pino casi lo aplastara, Gin decidió buscar a Ulquiorra para detener la pelea y llevarse a los dos Arrancar de nuevo a Hueco Mundo.

Si la imagen de un Grimmjow peleando sin inhibiciones contra un hombre que parecía llegar a su nivel había sorprendido y divertido a Gin, ver a Ulquiorra sentado en las raíces de un árbol con otro hombre, hablando, hizo que su permanente sonrisa fuese sustituida por ojos y boca abiertos como platos.

No fue hasta que un cero casi le voló la cabeza que Gin reaccionó y se acercó a los dos hombres que parecían estar en una cafetería en vez de en un campo de batalla.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia era un inocuo crac-fic de quinientas palabras. ¿De dónde ha salido todo ESTO?

* * *

**Encuentros II**

Eustass Kid tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo. Aquel chalado de pelo azul era un buen rival con ataques decentes y un sano gusto por el combate. Riéndose descontroladamente, invirtió el magnetismo que sujetaba parte de su brazo metálico y una lluvia de armas mortíferas salió despedida contra el otro, que utilizó aquel rayo extraño para pulverizar las armas, distrayéndose.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su katana había salido despedida de la vaina y ya formaba parte del armatoste cubriendo el brazo del capitán pirata.

-¡Jodido hijo de puta!- Bramó el hombre, abalanzándose sobre Kid, que se apartó justo a tiempo de esquivar la mano dirigida a aplastar su cuello.

Al apartarse, Kid levantó una pierna y empujó su pie con fuerza contra el pecho del hombre, forzándolo a retroceder y tambalearse un poco para no caer al suelo.

El pelirrojo liberó una estruendosa carcajada, cogiendo la espada en cuestión con la mano izquierda y examinándola con burla.

-No sé por qué te4 cabreas tanto, si no parece que sepas usarla.

Una sucesión de aquellos rayos fue su respuesta. Aunque pudo esquivar o bloquear la mayoría, uno le impactó en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que soltase la espada.

El de pelo azul recogió el arma y se puso en posición con ella, un brillo desquiciado brillando en sus ojos.

-Ahora verás si sé utilizarla, capullo.

* * *

Cuando Grimmjow recuperó a Pantera y quedó claro que su siguiente paso era liberarla, Gin Ichimaru decidió que, por muy divertido que fuese ver a aquellos dos salvajes darse de hostias, había que parar esa pelea.

Decidido, se acercó a los dos hombres que seguían hablando en las raíces del árbol, en parte sintiendo curiosidad por su conversación.

-… interesante ver las partes del cuerpo flotando-

-Ulquiorra-kun.- Dijo Gin, interrumpiendo una colorida y grotesca explicación del hombre con el extraño sombrero.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a separar a esos dos?

Aunque se lo había preguntado, ambos sabían que en realidad era una orden. Gin estuvo tentado de pedirle ayuda también al otro hombre, de quien emanaba un aura similarmente poderosa a la del pelirrojo, pero la actitud excesivamente calmada y divertida de este dejaba bien claro que no tenía intención de intervenir para detener aquella locura.

Ulquiorra se levantó, y Gin se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda en el momento exacto en que el cero salió despedido de su mano rumbo a los combatientes, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de saltar del camino del ataque y aún así llevarse parte del impacto. Grimmjow en la pierna y el pelirrojo en el abrigo.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces, Ulquiorra?!- Gritó un iracundo sexta espada.

-Detener esta estupidez. Nos vamos, Grimmjow.

-Y una mierda os vais, niñato/Y una mierda nos vamos, emospada.- Gritaron Grimmjow y Kid en unisonó, abalanzándose ambos sin aviso previo sobre Ulquiorra.

Gin aprovechó la distracción para acercarse a toda prisa por detrás a Grimmjow y agarrarlo del cuello de la chaqueta, deteniéndolo cuando ya estaba casi sobre el otro espada, al mismo tiempo en que Ulquiorra detuvo el brazo formado por toda clase de objetos metálicos de Kid con Murciélago, viéndose forzado a retroceder algunos centímetros por la fuerza del impacto.

El silencio se instaló en la zona y Gin decidió finalizar aquel combate.

-_Room._

Un círculo azulado se expandió alrededor de ellos y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar otra palabra salió de los labios del hombre aún sentado, que había desenfundado su espada y la apuntaba hacia ellos.

-_Shambles._

Gin se tambaleó y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no caerse, su mano apretando instintivamente la empuñadura de la espada para no perder su agarre en ella.

Espada que no recordaba haber desenvainado.

Frente a él, l hombre pelirrojo lo miraba estupefacto, el armatoste que había estado cubriendo su brazo derecho de desmanteló y cayó por piezas al suelo retirando la presión de una espada que no era de Gin, sostenida por una mano que no era la de Gin.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con su desconcertada cara, sus manos aflojando el agarre en un igualmente estupefacto Grimmjow.

Entonces la expresión de Grimmjow pasó a ser un rojo amoratado decorando una de las expresiones más furibundas que Gin jamás le había visto.

-¡TRAFALGAR!

Y con ese grito todos comprendieron lo que sus mentes parecían haberse negado a asimilar: de alguna forma, aquel hombre delgado y con aspecto de cansado les había cambiado de cuerpo.

La reacción fue inmediata. Grimmjow y el pelirrojo, que al parecer estaban cada uno en el cuerpo del otro, se abalanzaron sobre el denominado Trafalgar, el cuerpo de Grimmjow arrastrando a un Ulquiorra dentro del cuerpo de Gis con él y Grimmjow en el cuerpo del pelirrojo llevándose por delante a Gin en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra en su afán por alcanzar al hombre que seguía sentado con una expresión de completa diversión en su rostro.

Gin cayó al suelo, y a juzgar por las protestas a su alrededor no fue el único. Cuando se incorporó, descubrió que había caído sobre la espalda de Grimmjow, y que veía las puntas de su cabello plateado a través de sus ojos prácticamente cerrados. Los otros tres miraban a su alrededor, pareciendo confirmar que, efectivamente, habían vuelto a sus propios cuerpos.

-Bueno, Eustass-ya, creo que, a pesar de lo divertido de este encuentro deberíamos marcharnos.- Dijo el causante del caos de los últimos minutos, levantándose por fin de su asiento.- Si mis cálculos son correctos, la llegada de Kizaru debe estar al caer.

-No te creas que te vas a librar de esta tan fácilmente.- Gruñó el pelirrojo, Eustass, levantándose de donde había caído.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-No me cabe duda.

-Y me sigues debiendo una explicación.- Con este comentario, una sonrisa se4 expandió en los labios del hombre, una sonrisa tan maníaca como las anteriores pero con un toque diferente a estas al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto, Eustass-ya, te garantizo que en nuestro siguiente encuentro de daré una larga y completa explicación.- Aseguró Trafalgar, y Gin tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo en aquella conversación.

-Nos vemos, gatito.- Se despidió burlonamente Eustass de Grimmjow, y se marchó antes de que el arrancar pudiera reaccionar, lanzándole una última mirada a Trafalgar.

-Ulquiorra-ya.- Dijo el otro hombre, dirigiendo una inclinación de cabeza al susodicho espada y yéndose en una dirección diferente.

Gin no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado allí, ni quiénes eran aquellos dos extraños hombres y sus más que curiosos poderes, lo que Gin sí sabía con seguridad era que aquella había resultado una misión fallida muy interesante.

-Bueno, creo que mejor deberíamos volver.- Declaró el shinigami, ignorando los ruidos que comenzaban a oírse en aquel extraño lugar y que apuntaban a una batalla.

* * *

El silencio se apoderó de la sala del trono de Las Noches cuando la reproducción del ojo de Ulquiorra hubo terminado de mostrarse ante los ocupantes del lugar. Tanto Arrancar como shinigami, independientemente de su rango u opiniones, parecían incapaces de expresar un pensamiento de forma coherente.

Incluso Aizen Sousuke se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Pero se puede saber dónde coño habéis estado?- Preguntó finalmente Nnoitra, poniendo en palabras lo que ocupaba la mente de todos allí.

-Ha sido divertido.- Respondió Grimmjow.

-Una experiencia interesante.- Coincidió Ulquiorra, con lo que para él se entendía como un tono cargado de emoción.

Y aquello terminó de desconcertar por completo a los estupefactos habitantes más poderosos de Hueco Mundo.

**Ahora sí: fin**


End file.
